


We Need To Talk

by Sagasimon



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Feels, Future Fic, John is a bit insecure, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Post Season 5, Rodney is a bit insecure too, Rodney is being really supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagasimon/pseuds/Sagasimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney wasn't an expert on socializing nor relationships but even he knew it never bode well when your significant other told you they needed to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Need To Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reg1430](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reg1430/gifts).



> Because I have massive McShep feels lately.  
> Because Regan is awesome and deserves more mpreg.  
> Because I was drunk and it just came out.  
> Enjoy :P

Rodney wasn't an expert on socializing nor relationships but even he knew it never bode well when your significant other told you they needed to talk.

He made sure he finished all his daily projects in the lab, ran all the simulations three times or more, just to be sure. If he was stalling a little bit, sue him.

He stopped at the mess hall on his way to John's quarters, no one should have serious conversations on an empty stomach. He tried to guess what could it be about over his midnight snack but nothing came to mind. He thought they had a good thing going there with John. They didn't even have to hide it much, giving Atlantis' lenient approach towards the Earth law. Yes, they were both stubborn and sometimes butted heads, yes, they still had quite a lot to figure out, but they worked really well together. Rodney had been happy with John and he was pretty sure it was mutual. Until now.

But maybe he was worried for nothing? Maybe he was reading too much into it? Wouldn't be the first time he ended up over-analyzing and jumping into wrong conclusions.

Still.

**_We need to talk._ **

That was all Rodney got. John usually tended to be a little bit more informative than that, despite his issues with speaking his mind.

By the time he arrived at the right floor it was well after one in the morning. He felt a bit guilty for stalling so much but he couldn't help but try to cowardly avoid potential uncomfortable confrontations for as long as he could. He would rather not have any, thank you.

He internally steeled himself for the worst and entered John's quarters without knocking. He never did anymore and didn't see the point of changing it just because something was up.

The room was dark but he could make out John's silhouette against the pale, blue starlight coming through the window. His back was hunched, head dropped, balled fists folded tightly against his lap. He was clearly distressed about something and Rodney felt a sense of dread washing over him. It didn't look too good.

He wasn't sure if he was supposed to reach out or give John the space. Sometimes he felt so inadequate and despite getting a lot better in reading people he still occasionally ended up pushing too hard when it wasn't welcome.

He ended up standing helplessly in the middle, between the door and John, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. Was he supposed to ask? Was he supposed to wait for John to start speaking? Why was the light off? Was John breaking up with him? Did he do something wrong without realising? Did John find someone better?

"Rodney..." John's cracked voice pulled him away from the mini freakout he was starting to develop. Right. He needed facts. Without facts he couldn't analyse the situation and draw the accurate conclusion.

"Um, you wanted to talk?" He tentatively took few steps towards the bed John was sitting on.

"You know how you've been nagging me to get checked up?" Yes, Rodney remembered. He noticed that John seemed somewhat ill lately. His skin got paler, which made the dark circles under his eyes more prominent, he started having stomach cramps and had hard time with keeping the food inside. It got to the point when he actually started complaining about it and in John Sheppard's world that meant a big deal. Rodney, together with Teyla and Ronon, had been trying to convince their stubborn flyboy of a leader to visit the infirmary for weeks. "I went to see Carson today..."

Rodney suddenly felt dizzy. John wanted to talk about it, that meant it was something serious. Oh god, was he dying!? Did he catch some kind of alien terminal disease they overlooked during their mandatory post off-world mission check up? His mind immediately flashed back to the parasite incident and he found it really difficult to breathe, to focus.

"What is it?" He whispered, terrified of the answer.

John didn't answer for quite a while, the silence stretching uncomfortably between them.

Then.

"I'm... pregnant."

"Excuse me!?"

"I'm carrying a child Rodney..."

"I know what 'pregnant' means, thank you very much! What I meant is: WHAT!? How did it happen!? You don't even have the right equipment! Are you sure!?"

That was definitely something Rodney hadn't expected in million years.

"I'm pretty sure." John's voice sounded hollow and tired. "Carson said it has something to do with the bug DNA that mixed up with mine back then. It's not completely out and started messing with my body. He mentioned heat cycles and hermaphroditism and other big words that you'll have to ask about yourself, if you want. I kinda, uh, spaced out after 'conception'. He's still working on the samples to get more answers but I needed to tell you as soon as possible since, you know, it's obviously yours..."

His... He made a baby. With John. Wow.

Unbelievable.

Fine, they weren't really using protection since they were regularly tested and both undeniably male, which apparently didn't make much difference in Pegasus Galaxy, but this wasn't something they would ever take under consideration. Then again, if life-sucking aliens and ascension were a thing, then why not male-pregnancy, eh?

"I... It's too late to get rid of it now..."

"Are you out of your mind!? Why would you want to get rid of it!? Is there something wrong with it!? Is it a half bug!? I mean, I know you're a guy and it's probably more risky and unpredictable... Oh my god, is it too risky? Is there a danger to your life!?"

"Jesus, Rodney, no! It's fine, and healthy. And hundred percent human. And I'm not in danger or anything! I just though with our lifestyles it wouldn't be exactly convenient to, you know..." Start a family.

Rodney hadn't even realized till that moment how much he wanted it. A family with John.

"Well, yes, but Teyla is doing fine with Torren, besides I thought you always wanted children... The circumstances may be far from ideal, I can't even imagine what you're going through right now, but..."

John couldn't possibly, seriously have thought about abortion. No matter how much he tried to come off as a hard soldier, Rodney had seen him with kids, how his face softened around them. He even slipped once that they had planned on having at least two with Nancy. Obviously he didn't even think of actually carrying it himself, but still.

"I need to sit down." He managed and flopped down next to John on the bed. It was a lot to take in. He felt a little bit overwhelmed but extremely relieved and... content. Proud. Awed. And million other things that made his head spin.

"I must admit you're taking it better than I thought."

"What did you expect!? When you said you wanted to talk I thought you wanted to break it off at first. Then I thought you were dying! Believe me, this is actually really good news."

He reached out to uncurl one of John's fists and laced their fingers together.

"Oh... I thought you hated kids."

"I never said that! They just... make me uncomfortable because I don't know what to do with them." He admitted grudgingly. "This is different. This would be my own."

"So, you want it?"

"Of course I want it, you imbecile. How many times did I say I want to pass on my brilliance? Not what I had in mind, exactly, but this is actually better as I get to share it with you." He felt like a cliche cheese-ball by saying it out loud but damn, he meant it with his whole heart.

They weren't at saying the L word level yet but it was the closest they ever got to that point and it turned Rodney's inside into mush because it kind of meant just as much, if not more.

"Shit, we're gonna have a baby." John sounded as awed as Rodney felt.

"And it's gonna have your stupid hair, my brains and, knowing my luck, your recklessness."

"Hey, what about my brains!? I really could've been in MENSA, you know?"

"Fine, our brains, and hopefully the gene."

"I knew it. You only want me for the gene." John exclaimed in mock offence. Rodney could feel him relax more and more. Was he really so worried about Rodney's reaction?

He cupped John's cheeks in his hands and turned his head so that they faced each other. Maybe he wasn't the best partner material in the world (galaxy? universe?) but he would try his best to remedy that.

"It's all unexpected and unusual but what in our lives isn't? We survived the Wraith, the Genii, the Replicators, what's a little pregnancy, huh?"

"Yeah, piece of cake." John sighed heavily but his lips curled up in a small smile. Rodney couldn't help but kiss it.

"Come on, lets go to bed. We can continue this conversation after a good night sleep and some breakfast."

"It's been a long day."

"Exactly."

They made themselves all snuggly and comfortable under the sheets, John ending up being the big spoon like usual.

Rodney was already drifting off to the lala land when John leaned over to whisper into his ear.

"We're not naming them Sam, just so you know."

 

 


End file.
